Vulture
The 'Alternate Reality Versions' described below are alternates of Toomes. Other characters using vulture-themed costumes and identities are described in the 'Others' section. | Alternate1 = 772 | Alternate2 = 958; Vulture_958.png | Alternate3 = 982; Adrian Toomes (Earth-982).jpg | Alternate4 = 1610; Adrian-Toomes-(Earth-1610)_th.jpg | Alternate5 = 2149 | Alternate6 = 5631; Adrian Toomes (Earth-5631) Spider-Man and Power Pack Vol 2 1.jpg | Alternate7 = 6111; Adrian Toomes (Earth-6111).jpg | Alternate8 = 8408; Vulture_8408.png | Alternate9 = 8545 | Alternate10 = 9021; Adrian_Toomes_(Earth-9021).png | Alternate11 = 9047; Adrian Toomes (Earth-9047) 1.jpg | Alternate12 = 9411 | Alternate13 = 9510; Adrian Toomes (Earth-9510).jpg | Alternate14 = 9922 | Alternate15 = 9997 | Alternate16 = 11080; Marvel Universe Vs. The Punisher Vol 1 2 page 14 Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN028).jpg | Alternate17 = 12610; Adrian Toomes (Earth-12610).jpg | Alternate18 = 20051; Vulture_20051.png | Alternate19 = 21050; Adrian Toomes (Earth-21050).jpg | Alternate20 = 22288 | Alternate21 = 27536; Vulturesixsinister.jpg | Alternate22 = 40081 | Alternate23 = 50302; Marvel Age Spider-Man Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Alternate24 = 57780; Adrian Toomes (Earth-57780).jpg | Alternate25 = 58163 | Alternate26 = 58942; Adrian Toomes (Earth-58942).jpg | Alternate27 = 70105 | Alternate28 = 71004; Adrian Toomes (Earth-71004) 001.jpg | Alternate29 = 80219 | Alternate30 = 82805; No_Image_Male.jpg | Alternate31 = 84341; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate32 = 90214; Spider-Man Noir Vol 1 1 page 14 Adrian Toomes (Earth-90214).jpg | Alternate33 = 91126 | Alternate34 = 94561; Adrian Toomes (Earth-94561).jpg | Alternate35 = 96282; Vulture_96282.png | Alternate36 = 98121; Vulture_98121.png | Alternate37 = 602636; Adrian Toomes (Earth-602636).jpg | Alternate38 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN034); Vulture_trn034.png | Television1 = 8107; Vulture_1981.jpg | Television2 = 26496 | Television3 = 92131 | Television4 = Vulture; Vulture_Unlimited.jpg | Television5 = Vulture; Vulture_TRN123.jpg | Video Games1 = 13122; Adrian Toomes (Earth-13122).png | Video Games2 = 96283; Adrian Toomes (Earth-96283).jpg | Video Games3 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN005); Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN005) 002.jpg | Video Games4 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN009); Vulture from Web of Shadows.JPG | Video Games5 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN018); No_Image_Male.jpg | Video Games6 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN259); Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN259).png | Teams1 = Vulturions | Teams2 = Vulture-Fliers | New Header1 = Others - Related | New Header1_1 = Vulture 2099; Vulture (Earth-928).jpg | New Header1_2 = Culture Vulture | New Header1_3 = Buzzard; Buzzard from Porker 2.jpg | New Header1_4 = Talon; Talon (Eurth).jpg | New Header1_5 = Blackie Drago; Blackie Drago (Earth-1610) First Appearance.JPG | New Header1_6 = James Natale; RedVulture 001.jpg | New Header2 = Other - Unrelated | New Header2_1 = Mikhal Oglu (Hyborian Era); Mikhal Oglu (Earth-616).jpg | New Header2_2 = Outlaw of the American Frontier | New Header2_3 = Hugh Bradley; Hugh_Bradley_(Earth-616)_001.jpg | New Header2_4 = Ottokar Meltzer; Vulture (Batmen) (Earth-616).jpg | New Header2_5 = Harrison Klein; Vulture (Human Torch Foe) (Earth-616).jpg | New Header2_6 = Nazi Soldier; Vulture (Nazi) (Earth-616).jpg | New Header2_7 = Rudy Rudolph; Rudy Randolph (Earth-616).jpg | New Header2_8 = Dr. Isidoro Scarlotti; Vulture (Scarlotti) (Earth-616).jpg | New Header2_9 = Clifton Shallot; Clifton Shallot (Earth-616) 0001.jpg | New Header2_10 = }}